


Timeless

by latenightfondues



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Conviction (TV 2016), Conviction (TV) - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: 21st Century, Alternate Universe - 21st Century, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Steggy Centric - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latenightfondues/pseuds/latenightfondues
Summary: HYDRA hijacked Margaret "Peggy" Carter's identity years ago, way before Steve Rogers, America's long lost hero and her true love, was found sunk in the ice. And through the years HYDRA has been using Peggy as their tool to get to bigger powers. Although SHIELD always knew that, Steve wasn't ever told about her still being alive, as her files in SHIELD said very clearly "deceased"--Steve had actually visited her grave several times, left her flowers. But after his fight with Tony Stark and the results of it, Steve forced himself some time away. It was when he saw the headlines about the new CIU's director, Hayes Morrison. Who looked exactly like Peggy, just not only the Peggy he knew.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU crossover of Conviction and Captain America Universe, set after Civil War. I don't know if anyone did it, but I really just had this idea since I saw the premier of the show last week. It's Steggy centric but has Bucky/Nat a lot in between. So enjoy!

**Timeless**

_Chapter One_

 

Hayes Morrison was walking into this stupid meeting with Wallace and some other people involved in the state's government. She had dived into her work with the Conviction Integrity Unit, trying to make it _good_ , for herself and the people who had been wrongly convicted. After Odell Dwyer's case, Hayes had already twisted two more cases and pissed off some people here and there. She guessed this meeting had something to do with annoying some big powered guy, of with she could care shit.

 

Her Louboutin's clacked on the floors as she marched to Wallace's office. The secretary tried to prevent her from entering, but she supposed as Wallace had business to deal with her, there was no need of announcing her arrival. Besides, Hayes hated to be kept waiting.

 

"You better have something good to tell me, Wallace, I've been trying to do the goddamn job you're forcing me to." Only when she slammed the door behind her, Hayes noticed there was a third person in the room with them. "Oh-- I didn't realize you were busy."

 

"Why didn't Ann announce you?" Wallace frowned, ready to grab his phone and question his secretary very seriously. Hayes trailed it off.

 

"Please, you're well aware I hate to be kept waiting." She's he usual flirty, shrugging. Eve with another person in the room, she refuses to leave.

 

"I'd ask not to barge in next time, Hayes..." Wallace just sighs and glances at the man whom the face Hayes can't see. "Do seat, please. I want a talk."

 

"Are you what? My mom now?" She does march to the chair, her tone very ironically given their _agreement_ situation. More like ultimatum.

 

"Hayes, this is Steve Rogers..."

 

"Captain America, you mean?" Her voice is slightly surprised when she hears the name. When she takes a first look at him, Hayes just frowns and takes a seat. "You look smaller on TV."

 

"Is that a compliment?" Steve's voice is a little taken aback and he's paper white pale when he lays his eyes on Hayes.

 

"What do we owe the honor your presence?" Hayes crossed her legs, looking briefly at Steve, to glance Wallace puzzled.

 

"He's joining the unit." Apparently it had been a request from a close friend of Wallace's and he figured it'd do good to the unit to have America's hero, who was trying to redo his imagine as well, in the condition team.

 

"Are you tired of playing Cap?" She snapped, with a very unpleased face. Steve cleared his throat and adjusted in his seat, not really saying a word.

 

"You can use an extra help, don't complain, Hayes."

 

"Is this another one you're sending to keep an eye on me? Was it a request from mom?" The meeting didn't go as bad as that moment, but it was surely a highlight of the evening.

 

After a few uncomfortable minutes, Hayes and Steve left Wallace's office, him following behind her, silently.

 

Through all that, it was like seeing a ghost for him. Her attitude was different, her accent, her clothes, the way and things that she said. He knew it was her, when he looked into her eyes, but it wasn't the woman he knew. Peggy was somewhere inside there, trapped. But Hayes had surfaced and took control. How that happened, he had no idea. But he felt like he had lost her, when she looked right through him.

 

* * *

 

 

In the Conviction Integrity Unit, Steve was properly presented to Sam, Maxine, Tess and Frankie, their team mates. And Hayes just vanished after that.

 

"Does she always disappear?" Steve asked Tess, as he placed the case files on the board, organizing their new case.

 

"She did a lot on the first week... I mean, in the first case she wasn't really into it. Hm-- Stuff happened to her so she ended up here. But the last cases she's been all in." Tess cleared, shrugging her shoulders softly as she handed Steve some files.

 

"I didn't vanish and you should mind the work you've been designated to,  _captain._ " Hayes said, right behind them.

 

"My job here is to follow the leads with you, _boss_. That's what I've been  _designated_ to do." Steve said very calmly, putting his hands in his pockets as he watched her.

 

"You can quit the whole politeness, I know what Wallace send you here for." She places the coffees on the table. "And honestly, I don't give a shit."

 

"I'm nobody's puppet to play with. I'm not here under his orders. He had to accept me under someone else's request."

 

"So that's your story, you have someone who commands more than Wallace, that's impressive, captain." She sips nonchalantly on her coffee, not looking him. At this point, Tess has left the room, sneaky.

 

"And what's yours, Hayes? Why are you here?"

 

"I was busted with cocaine possession, Wallace dropped the charges in exchange of me being here, for three years at least." She places her coffee down, crossing her arms in a challenging look. Steve can't deny he's surprised. He'd never expect that from Peggy.

 

"You could have messed up the first case." Steve says, almost like he's thinking out loud. And it seems that tears down a wall inside her. Her eyes look distant, she's thinking, figuring out something. "Why?"

 

"I know I can do good." She tells him, or maybe herself, by how low it sounds.

 

"Then that's what I'm here for, P--" He stops himself right away, swallowing harshly. "To do go." The silence is long and she keeps her gaze strong and steady at him. "I'm on your side, Hayes. You can trust me."

 

"We'll see."

 

* * *

 

"It's her, Nat." He's walking from side to side, running his hands through his hair, breathing heavily. "I've spoken to Sharon. She said her aunt disappeared ages ago in a mission, they considered her deceased. She was very little and she can't remember much of her face. She remembers things Peggy would tell her... And the file-- It has no pictures. The one you saw in SHIElD's first headquarters blew up. But I still have the picture in my compass. It's her, I'm not insane."

 

"I know, Steve. I had seen Hayes Morrison's face before. She was the president's daughter..." Natasha shook her head a little, she knew the girl on SHIELD's headquarters looked familiar. "But how do you think this happened?"

 

"I thought about what was done to Bucky... But this is different. She has an entire new life, a new memory." He finally seats down on the couch, next to the red haired woman.

 

"It still could be HYDRA's doing, you never know..." She leans back, stretching her neck a little, tense by this whole thing. If this was really HYDRA, sounded several levels of bad.

 

"She looked right through me, Nat..." Steve never cried, not in front of everyone. But his eyes were tearing up. "Like she didn't know me at all."

 

"She doesn't, Steve." It's severe words to take in, and it makes Steve swallow harsh, looking vile at Natasha. "You know it's true, Steve. She's not herself anymore... She's Hayes Morrison.  _Don't_ do anything reckless, it could be a mess. Like the last time." He knows she's talking about Bucky. And it makes Steve wonder why this keeps happening to the people he loves the most. "Maybe you should talk to him, actually.

 

* * *

 

 

In the other side of the city, Hayes wakes up screaming, with a heavy headache. Her brother Jackson hurries to her rescue, waking her from the bad dreams.

 

"You're home. You're home." Jackson holds her tight against him, until her crying stops.

 

"My head, Jackson..." She whines, eyes closed. He kisses the top of her head, rocking her back and forth in his arms.

 

"You having those again?" Hayes just nods, holding tighter to him. "They're just dreams... You're not in war... The world is in peace. You are Hayes Morrison, talented attorney, my beloved sister."

 

"I need my blow, Jackson." It's a need for her, an actual necessity to get her mind off. But her brother cared for her too much.

 

"No, Hayes. You're not getting any cocaine. I can give you an advil and comfy food, that's about it."

 

"Please--" Her throat tightens as she cries. "I don't want to feel lonely."

 

"You don't need that. I'm here... I'm not going anywhere." He just holds her even tighter then. "I'm here."

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past will haunt you like a ghost, as long as you keep remembering it.  
> ~  
> HYDRA hijacked Margaret "Peggy" Carter's identity years ago, way before Steve Rogers, America's long lost hero and her true love, was found sunk in the ice. And through the years HYDRA has been using Peggy as their tool to get to bigger powers. Although SHIELD always knew that, Steve wasn't ever told about her still being alive, as her files in SHIELD said very clearly "deceased"--Steve had actually visited her grave several times, left her flowers. But after his fight with Tony Stark and the results of it, Steve forced himself some time away. It was when he saw the headlines about the new CIU's director, Hayes Morrison. Who looked exactly like Peggy, just not only the Peggy he knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the feedbacks and the kudos! Good reading ;)

_Chapter Two_

 

The first morning Steve worked officially of the CIU was a Tuesday. They had selected the case before he joined the unit and he got to be briefed in it as well as help Tess organize it on the day before. But on Tuesday he actually woke up do his duty. Like it was his usual, by six-thirty he was rising and shining, going out for his run; grabbing his coffee on the way back home; showering and dressing up as fancy lawyers did. He was a soldier, a war man. So it seemed odd to look himself in the mirror like that. But it was what the etiquette asked for. He avoided getting on people's bad side. And he had been strategically placed there by the Avengers unit, a favor Maria Hill owed him. He was there with his mission, but also with another bigger plan going on.

 

SHIELD had always kept track of Hayes Morrison since she emerged as the president's daughter looking exactly like Peggy Carter. At first they found it to be a weird coincidence that they looked so much alike. Especially because media and the whole public had seen her since she was a child. So it had no explanation how the woman still looked like a clone of their founder. When Steve was told about that, he requested to be put in the investigation. He wasn't ever a spy. But that's where Natasha came in--she was the best spy, after all.

 

Natasha Romanoff was full of tactics to get her investigations going, things she learned with years in the field. Steve was a kind soul, who hadn't changed his heart and his morals in more than ninety-years now--a moralist fossil, like she called him. Which was a needed balance in that friendship. But she couldn't possibly teach him it all in such a short notice. So she was his partner in this mission--which was also a way to keep lover boy grounded. Although, knowing Hayes' ways, Natasha suspected that wouldn't be required of her too often.

 

Still, Steve was required to brief her in into every single information that involved Hayes, the cases she picked, the way she thought and anything, truly. Natasha could use pretty much all to break this massive case, but she was afraid it'd take some time in this one.

 

As much as Steve cared about finding the truth on what happened to Peggy, he also wanted to help Hayes. She was a clearly conflicted and disturbed person, and he suspected it was because of all the memories he imagined she had lost. But that was just a guess. Her destructive behaviour could also be associated to something she was lead to do, told to think like. Because if that really was his Peggy, Steve knew that wasn't how she'd act. He didn't judge, though, not knowing the hell she went through.

 

He was trying his best to do his job, not look suspicious and be friendly. So first thing in the morning, he brought their colleagues coffee. Tess was the first one there, revising some information they had gathered the day before, updating the board. Maxine was truly grateful he got her coffee right and Fankie didn't stood behind. Sam actually made some comments on how that was the best coffee he tried, while Steve explained that he brewed it himself, bringing it from home instead of a coffee place. And suddenly everyone was grateful about his presence over there. But there was no sight of Hayes at least until noon. And by then, the coffee was as cold as the ice Steve sunk in.

 

During the afternoon, they followed leads together. The car dead silent.

 

"You have a bruise on your neck." Steve tried not to sound jealous which turned out rather judgy.

 

"You like to mind other people's business, huh." She rolled her eyes. "And you keep the crap that you're not spying me for Wallace."

 

"Wasn't he the one to leave that there?" Steve was well aware by the involvement that Hayes had with Wallace and how that flame still seemed to be on between them.

 

"It's none of your business." When he scoffed, she raised a brow at him. "Excuse me?"

 

"I just don't get it..." He shrugged, avoiding her gaze, keeping his eyes on the road. "But it's not my business."

 

"What you don't get it?"

 

"You must be really in love with him, you keep trying to poke him here and there, mess with his cases, get his attention. When you were the one to leave him behind."

 

"You're very well informed,  _captain_."

 

"It was all over the news." The trails it off, not saying anything else.

 

The truth she'd never admit was that she firmly believed she could never do better than Wallace, even if he was an ass most of the time. Jackson had heard those words before, but the things she confessed to her brother weren't the things she'd tell a man she just met.

 

"Well, like I said, it's none of your business."

 

"I just pointed out so you could cover it. I'm not judging you." He said genuinely, shrugging it off. The rest of the ride was silent, except for the jazzy tunes playing on the background of Hayes' car.

 

* * *

 

The heavy rain made it impossible to see a foot ahead of eyesight. It had been the perfect opportunity for the two lovers to escape unnoticed to the woods, grinning, exchanging gazes and smiles, holding hands as they ran. She lead and he followed, as it always had been with them.

 

It was pretty far when they stopped, under a tree where the intense rain just seemed like small heavy drops. They looked at each other, deeply.

 

She leaned against the wooden surface and pulled him against her. A wet and smashed kiss, deep, passionated.

 

"It's not safe to stay under trees when it's raining." He told her and she laughed softly.

 

"There's no thunders."

 

"I love you, Peggy." And they kissed again. Harder this time. It was sweet though, lovingly, even when he was pining her against the tree and her hands were tangling his locks and pulling at them.

 

"I do too, Steve."

 

"When the war is over--" He started, but she cut him off.

 

"No promises, my darling. Let's just live now." And finally as she said so, his face was revealed in the dream.

 

Hayes woke up with her heart racing, her vision and mind blurry, still taken by the dream. She reached for her journal next to her, writing down the dream. Underlining the name she heard herself be called in it. Why was she being called Peggy and why was she having such an intense dream about Steve Rogers, she had no idea.

 

As the journal was set aside, the naked figure next to her moved softly.

 

"Are you alright?"

 

"Just a dream..." She sipped on her water, adjusting the sheets against her chest. "Go back to sleep, Wallace."

 

"What dream?" But he didn't, frowning his brows worriedly at her.

 

"Nothing really..." Hayes sighs, placing the glass back down, lying down again. He pulled her to him, spooning her body just right. Both sighing with the sensation. "I don't want to talk about it." Usually, when he wrapped his arms around her, a thing they always did, she'd settle and rest contently. But this time she felt breathless, trapped. Still, she closed her eyes and didn't move.

 

"I'm her. I'll always be." And that tightened her throat a little, but she shook the feeling off with a deep breath. Not think and not dream... It seemed like the old Hayes all over again. And  _hell_ , she missed her blow now more than ever.

 

* * *

 

Hayes was remarkably unquiet the next day of work, but they were following a great lead and it seemed things would turn well. It was only Wednesday though. She knew a lot could happen on the next two days, especially with all the information she still needed to gather. But her instability at work made her hurt herself during an interrogation--which had happened before when she'd get too intense and little careful.

 

She was hoping to get her first aid kit and that go unnoticed, but to her misfortune, Steve was at the office when she came. He was surprisingly worried.

 

"What happened?"

 

"It's nothing... I got hurt when I was interrogating the suspect. He got too angry." She shook her head when he immediately ran to her, holding her arm, looking into the slight bleeding. "It's happened before."

 

"And you think that's okay?" He looked at her completely shocked and she was even more.

 

"No...? I mean, why are you so worried?"

 

"Well, cause you're bleeding. Anyone would be worried."  _Of course, that was a stupid question_... Hayes told herself she was merely overthinking things because of the weird dream she had with him. It was probably nothing. She was stressed and the world knew Steve Rogers had been frozen for seventy years, Hayes figured that was just getting over her head. It had been some weeks since she had cocaine, and it was hard sometimes when she missed it. Her mind would play tricks on her.

 

"I have a first aid kit in my office."

 

While he cleaned her injury, she watched him closely. The dream had been so vivid, if she hadn't known herself, it almost seemed like another life. He looked exactly the same, which could have happened to him since he did live during wartime. But Hayes had been born  _way_ after that. She was in her thirties now, there was no way that was anything but a dream. Besides, she didn't believe any of that reincarnation crap. It was still impressive to watch him now and remember the dream so clearly.

 

"You're good at this." Hayes realized she hadn't been the only one divagating when Steve looked up a little lost.

 

"Oh... Well, we had to take care of each other during the war." His voice and his eyes were very intense, but Hayes guessed it was simply because they were very blue and his tone very charming. But Steve knew he wasn't just saying that to talk about himself and his own experience in the battlefield. But Hayes wouldn't know that, which he was aware of. "Men would come very injured from the field and we'd take care of it."

 

"Weren't there any nurses?" She asked curiously.

 

"Yeah, but there were times they had to busy with bigger injuries. The minor ones would be taken care, as possible." Steve had learned a lot from his mom, so he did his best whenever he could. "I learned a lot from the nurses, so I enjoyed helping."

 

"An affair taught you, I'm guessing. A forbidden love, maybe." Steve laughed, shaking his head.

 

"My mom."

 

"Oh..." She sighed in disappointment. Hayes really wanted to figure out if her dream had been something she read on him maybe, or just her vivid imagination. "So you had no affairs?"

 

"Not really." Steve raised a brow when she scoffed. "I didn't have  _affairs_."

 

"Were you married then?" This conversation was pretty unexpected to him, and it hurt more than Steve imagined it would.

 

"No..."

 

"Come on, captain. You must have done something fun." Hayes chuckled, raising her eyebrow suspiciously.

 

"There was this girl..." His eyes divagated. Even if she was there, right in front of him, it didn't feel like _his girl_ anymore. "But she's long gone." He focused again on his task, finishing to clean her wound.

 

"Did you love each other?" He just nodded and by the way he was quiet, silent and clearly upset, Hayes guessed it was a complicated subject. "I'm sorry..."

 

"It's okay. It's just that--" Steve took a breath, still looking down. "Before my plane crashed we... She was the last person I spoke to. And we-- we had a date." He looked at her, his eyes were full, but the tears were still stuck. "We were going dancing. She was going to teach me... I'm very terrible." They both laughed and for the first time, Hayes saw him through. She actually saw _him_ , as a person.

 

"I'm sure you'd have not stepped on her toes." That raced his heart and Steve nodded, looking back to the bruise, finishing up with it.

 

There was a long moment of silence between them.

 

"What was her name?" Steve glanced Hayes, considering whether or not he should tell her. Natasha had clearly instructed him not to, but he was too eager to get her back. He intentionally shook that off his thoughts. So he did what could have been one of the biggest mistakes of his life.

 

"Peggy. Her name was Peggy."


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding out the truth isn't always easy.  
> ~  
> HYDRA hijacked Margaret "Peggy" Carter's identity years ago, way before Steve Rogers, America's long lost hero and her true love, was found sunk in the ice. And through the years HYDRA has been using Peggy as their tool to get to bigger powers. Although SHIELD always knew that, Steve wasn't ever told about her still being alive, as her files in SHIELD said very clearly "deceased"--Steve had actually visited her grave several times, left her flowers. But after his fight with Tony Stark and the results of it, Steve forced himself some time away. It was when he saw the headlines about the new CIU's director, Hayes Morrison. Who looked exactly like Peggy, just not only the Peggy he knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're all so lovely, thank you for the feedback!

_Chapter Three_

 

That name got stuck in her mind for the following days, weeks actually. Hayes had distanced herself considerably from Steve and the rest of the CIU. The increase of her nightmares brought her all the way back to the rabbit role. There was no escape from them, every single night. At work, she was a mess. Heavy bags under her eyes became a constant suit for her. She'd come, do her thing, speak little to everyone and leave. Even Maxine was finding the behaviour completely odd and suspicious. Hayes had to put an end to it.

 

"Look who crawled out of their grave..." The strong male voice on the other side of the line chuckled disgustingly loud. Hayes, on the other hand, rolled her eyes, scoffing the man.

 

"You put me in trouble, it's on you." She complains under her breath.

 

"No, no, no, beautiful.  _You_ got yourself into this situation when you decided not to pay your depts." His tone was more serious now, strong.

 

"And you just handed me to the cops, very nice of you." She cursed internally, shaking her head nervously. "Though you were my friend."

 

"Thought you were mine, Morrison."

 

"You got your money, didn't you?" When she elevates her tone, her begins shushing her, making her swallow down nervously.

 

"Not how you talk to me, sister... Or I won't get what you're looking for." His laughter made her stomach turn, but she couldn't find it in her to turn it off.

 

"You don't know what I want." She's harsh, serious.

 

"I'm the only one who knows what you want, Hayes."

 

Silence.  _Long_ silence.

 

"How much?"

 

"My treat."

 

"Knock it off." She scoffs, grunting madly and impatient.

 

"Consider it an apology for snitching you." His laugh is snore, tricky. She knows it'll cost her more soon enough. "But next week, the usual. In my bank account."

 

"When can you get it to me?"

 

"It's already in your mailbox, beautiful." He can hear Hayes catch her breath and the clacks of her heels. "See, how I'm the only one to know your needs so well."

 

"Fuck off." When the call ends, she's already opening the bag with the white powder, lining it up with her credit card.

 

Hayes rolls the bill inside her wallet with impressive skill. Then she freezes, staring at the blow in front of her. Her mind lurks to Steve and she curses herself for that. In that same second, her phone buzzes and it's  _his_ name that shows on the screen. Her heart speeds quickly, her mind is racing.

 

She didn't want to go on that path again. But she  _needed_ it. It came back to her so easily and when her mind was so confuse and difficult to control. Hayes needed to relax, to forget. So she ignored her phone. But still, she couldn't bring herself to lower and just get done with it. Hayes hurried to the cabinet, a glass and her whiskey. One dose. Two doses. Three doses and she was feeling courageous.

 

So she just inhaled her senses away.

 

* * *

 

 

Steve had tried to contact Hayes to let her know they had solved the case, and it was just Thursday. A goal to the team. It was odd that she didn't answer, but he figured she could be busy so he left a message. Things were a little awkward between them. His plan of maybe getting her to regain her memory failed badly, she did look surprised when he said Peggy's name, weeks prior, but that didn't make any effects. It hadn't been anything like Bucky, so he was starting to feel very unhopeful. Truth was that Natasha was more engaged on the mission than he was at this point. Which he believe to be the motive of the intervention he found when he came home.

 

Sam, Nat and Bucky were standing at the living room with pizza and beer, apparently just chilling on a Thursday night. But Steve knew his friends too well. Sam hated pepperoni pizza, which was Steve's favorite and Bucky didn't drink anything other than whiskey so the beer in his hand was complete bullshit, and well, Natasha had this fiercely worried look in her eyes.

 

"I'm going to my bedroom." Steve announced, first thing as he entered the living room.

 

"What are you? Fifteen? Seat down." Natasha was very serious and suddenly all of them knew that the intervention had started. Steve just let himself fall on the single sofa, while Bucky passed him the hot beer, that Steve properly put down on the desk.

 

"Pass me the pizza, at least." Sam did the honours. Steve didn't even wait to take a big bite.

 

"What did you think you messed up?" Sam asked, crossing his arms, leaning back on the couch.

 

"I didn't mess up anything..." Steve frowns.

 

"You keep saying that you did, during your shower." Natasha raises a brow at him.

 

"You're also walking around the house mumbling like a sad puppy." Bucky, who knew his best friend well, adds. Steve was against the wall there, trapped.

 

He sighs, shaking his head.

 

"I told Hayes who Peggy was."

 

"What the heck?!" Natasha cursed, rolling her eyes with a sigh.

 

"I know, exactly what you told me not to. But we got into the subject." Suddenly, all of them were interested.

 

"How?" Sam questioned.

 

"She got hurt during an interrogation, I helped her... We ended up talking about the war and she asked me if I had a lover. I told her not, and she kept insisted so I said I was in love with a woman and she wanted to know the name."

 

"Why'd she want to know the name?" Sam asked, confusedly. It made no sense to him.

 

"I have no idea."

 

"She was probably just curious." Natasha shrugged off, leaning back on her seat.

 

"I don't know... Doesn't matter. She's been acting weird, but that's her normal behaviour from what I learned." Steve focused on his pizza, wanting to think less of it and more about the food and the fact he needed a shower.

 

"How did she react when you said her name?" Bucky finally spoke up, looking at his best friend.

 

"She was okay... I mean, maybe slightly surprised. But that was about it." Steve shrugged, she didn't even had a glimpse. Bucky got that, how the situation seemed different, excruciating.

 

"Maybe that's the trick her mind is playing and--"

 

"I think we're done here." Steve cut Natasha off, which reflected on a threatening gaze. But Steve didn't really see it, as he raised up, marching to his bedroom, the door slamming behind him.

 

 "He's just upset, let him be." Sam tries to justify, but Bucky is already standing to follow Steve.

 

In the other bedroom, Steve is seating by the bed, a picture in hand. Even after Bucky closes the door behind himself, that Steve doesn't look up, his eyes glued on the image, those deep blue eyes emanating so profound sadness.

 

"I lost her." Steve says lowly, clearly depressed. "The only thing is that she's right here, slipping through my fingers, and there's not a single thing I can do."

 

 "You know what Peggy would have said to you?" There was a long silence, Steve thought about several things. "That you're so dramatic and that you should stop feeling sorry for yourself and fix things. That's what she'd want you to do."

 

"You're a jerk." There was a sided smile on Steve's lips, that faded quickly.

 

"And you're a punk."

 

"She wouldn't want me to save her." That was an absolute truth that they both knew, but Bucky knew the other side of the coin.

 

"You can't save her. She's the only one who can save herself... You can do the starting push." Steve shakes his head. "What?"

 

"I don't know how to do it."

 

"You'll figure out." He gives Steve some time and when he finally looks up, Bucky smiles.

 

"We'll be waiting for you with the pizza. And the beer. I'll cool one down for you."

 

* * *

 

 

Her hands were shaking when she lowered to do another blow. The third in a row. Hayes didn't know if it was the amount of cocaine in her system, but her pulse was speeding, her vision blurry and her body unquiet. A loud scream. In a second, strong tears are streaming down her cheeks. She screams again, louder. Her whole body is shaking now as the flashes keep coming back. It's like the mind is going to explode at any second.

 

She doesn't get it. How come the dreams invaded her life now. It only increases the feeling that she can't go without the blow and she feels compelled to prepared a new one. But her stomach is turning around and she knew she'd have to meet with Wallace soon. Hayes didn't want to go, mainly because it sucked that she'd have to play the part that everything was okay. She wasn't sure she could do it this time, actually. But she had ditched him twice this week, for the very same reason. She'd get flashes all the time now and combine with the cocaine, it was starting to get in the way of her work and her relationships.

 

In a desperate need of a shower, Hayes stripped and whilst walking to the bathroom, she spotted something in her body. Hayes always had the room full of mirror, and she liked admiring herself. Even if her body carried a number of unexplained childhood scars, she was in overall confident about it. She didn't give it much though, figuring the memories just erased from how they ended up there. It was when the idea flashed her.

 

She ran to the computer, googling the known name.

 

It was freaking scary when the first information came up.

 

SHIELD's files had been released ages ago, but Hayes never knew the girl was connected to them.

 

Margaret "Peggy" Carter looked exactly like her. A perfect copy. Or was she her copy?

 

Fought during the war, trained soldiers at camp Leigh, love interest to Captain America.

 

And  _exactly_ like her.

 

It was enough to make Hayes put the bath aside and lower into one more trip to forgetting about herself. Whoever that was.


	4. Chapter Four

_Chapter Four_

 

An entire week.

 

Hayes left the latest case in charge of her team and just vanished. No explanations, no checkup calls, absolutely no trace. Whenever anyone tried contacting her, it went straight to voicemail. And so they just solved it all for themselves. Steve proving to be extremely handy in his investigators skills--that actually had been tutored by Natasha. But he did achieve some goals of his own at work.

 

Wallace was  _mad_. He'd barge into the CIU office every day asking for Hayes and the fact that he didn't know where she went only served to scare Steve and worry the rest of the team. His theory was that whoever kept her memories captive had been keeping her now, using her like they did Bucky. With all this, it was almost certain to him that it had been HYDRA's doing all over. The big questions still remained though. Who, how, when... But mainly,  _why_.

 

It was all a mystery, so Steve was sticking to his job, the worry had driven him back on track of recovering Peggy and he was all in for it. Which lately included staying late nights at the office. Even some Saturdays.

 

That specific one, he came after ten. Bucky and Nat had gone on a date and probably wouldn't return until the break of dawn. Steve didn't bother warning anyone of his lateness and so went home enjoying the fall breeze reaching and coloring his cheeks when he hopped off his motorcycle and removed the helmet. He could see, even from a far, the shadow curled up on the stairs of his townhouse.

 

"Hayes?" He hurried to her, realizing she was shaking. He bent down and touched her shoulders but she immediately pushed him away.

 

"Don't touch me!" She raged, tumbling as she stood up. Clearly wasted.

 

"Hayes... Please, you're drunk." Steve rubs his temples, sighing in discontent. "Come inside, I'll serve you some coffee."

 

"I'm not your long lost love!" Hayes kept yelling, getting lost in her own words. But they were enough to make him freeze. "I'm not her! I'm not Peggy Carter!"

 

"I--"

 

"How the heck she looks so much like me, Steve?!" Out of the sudden, Hayes was crying, seating defeatedly on the stairs. "And why do I keep having dreams that I'm her during the war with you?!"

 

"I... I don't know." Steve really didn't and he hated himself now for not having the answers. Why everything had to be so fucking hard? As if they hadn't gone through so much suffering already. It killed him to watch her like this, not know what to do or say to make it better. To Peggy, he'd have known. But this was a whole new persona inside the body of the woman he once loved and knew so well.

 

"Please, Hayes... Come inside and I'll make you a coffee. It'll help."

 

"It won't." Her nose was dripping, her eyes were red and swollen, the makeup blurred. She was a mess. And yet, Steve could manage to see the most beautiful person in the world. "Do you have liquor?"

 

"I'm not giving you more alcohol."

 

"You're no fun, you know." She covered her face grunting softly, running her hands through her hair. Out of balance, Hayes stood up again, tumbling again when she stepped toward him. "You're not gonna use me to fantasise about your lost lover, Rogers. I'm not your puppet."

 

"I never had that intention, Hayes." He said, looking straight into her eyes, very seriously.

 

"Then why are you here?"

 

"To do my job." As per usual, he was a terrible liar. Hayes scoffed, rolling her eyes. "I was curious. I wanted to know if for some reason you could be her... I've learned with time that nothing is really impossible..." He pauses thinking of what he was about to say next. "But you're not her, you're nothing like her. Peggy Carter was a woman who fought for peace, who defended her nation and the world, who was honest and truthful, she lead and inspired people to be better, to grow as soldiers and humans. She didn't let her team aside so she could blow all the cocaine in possible in the space of a week. You're  _nothing_ like her. I'd never use anyone for any selfish reason of my own, because I learned from Peggy that I had to allow my friends the dignity of their sacrifices and move on with my life. And she sacrificed herself for her cause, something you can't really relate to since you're always thinking about yourself."

 

That hurt her more than she had expected. Hayes didn't take any shit home from anyone, but most of the time things wouldn't offend her. This time went the other way around. It was like being punched in the stomach, she almost felt like throwing up. Instead, the tears rolled down thickly, making Steve feel like an asshole.

 

"I'm sorry." He apologised with tears in his eyes, this time seating on the stairs defeatedly. "I wish you were her. I really did. I miss her with all my heart... How we'd right each other letters, how she always kissed me goodbye before our missions separated our paths, how she always sneaked into my bunk before training with the lame excuse of--"

 

"Checking if you were doing your extra abdominals right." Steve didn't know if he was crazy, but the British tone in her mouth sounded so clear, for a second right there, that he had to look up. Her eyes were lost for a second and she glanced him in absolute fear. 

 

"How did you know that?" Steve raised up, walking to stand right in front of her, holding her shoulders.

 

"I don't know... I--" She thought for a second, Hayes knew how. But her head was ponding. "I dreamed about it, I guess--" She yelled loud, in absolute pain as her head seemed to crush her brain and Steve was quickly aware they could alarm someone in the neighbourhood. But he was more concerned for her well being. Steve held her tight against him, walking inside the house with anxious hands opening and closing the doors.

 

Hayes was shaking so much, he had to grab the blanket in his bedroom to wrap around her, pulling her to rest against his chest afterwards.

 

She contorted herself in pain, but Steve held her all through it. Rocking their bodies gently back and forth, placing soft kisses to her hair and mumbling all would be okay.

 

When it stopped, all that could be heard was Hayes sobbing.

 

* * *

 

 

Surprisingly when Steve woke up from his two hour nap, all he could manage to sleep, in the next morning, she was still there. He stood the rest of the night dedicated to watch for her sleep. They didn't talk anymore about that matter, but every time she had a nightmare, she'd wake up calling out his name. And he was right there to hold and calm her. All and all, he didn't mind as long as she recovered.

 

He was making breakfast when she emerged in the kitchen and sat silent at the counter, watching him skilfully prepare and set a tall tower of pancakes, scrambled eggs and bacon all in a large serving plate.

 

"My, you really are America's dream." She commented, given the breakfast selection. Steve couldn't help his laugh, relieved how the moment had eased.

 

"I was gonna eat it all, but if you want we can share." He tries being cheekily and they exchange a smile. It's the first point he scores since they've met. He places an empty plate in front of her and the silverware so she can serve herself, which Hayes promptly does.

 

"Thank you..."

 

"Oh, don't worry. My roommate and his girlfriend have me making breakfast for them every day, I'm used to." He serves a large portion of everything for himself and Hayes watches amusedly for a moment before shaking her head.

 

"I meant for last night."

 

"Oh... That's fine--"

 

"You didn't have to." She was more serious then.

 

"I don't mind, Hayes. I--"

 

"I meant you really shouldn't have." She cuts him off again, looking down at her plate. "I'm trouble, I've always been, Steve."

 

"Hayes. I did it because I wanted to."

 

"Don't drag yourself into that mess because I look like her. I'm not her, you made it clear that you know it last night." It still hurt right up against her chest to think of his words.

 

"I'm sorry I was so harsh--"

 

"I needed that." Hayes shakes her head and sighs deeply, picking up a piece of bacon. "This is very good... Anyways. You're a good guy, don't let me ruin you."

 

"You were having dreams all night. Were they about you in the war-- I mean, Peggy in the war."

 

"Steve--"

 

"I want to help."

 

"I don't want your help." He stared into her eyes and it always felt to her as if Steve could read her soul when he did it, so she looked away. "You've done enough."

 

"I'm already involved in all this." And it was a truth none of them could escape. "Tell me about the dreams."

 

"Steve. I don't want to--" She had to stop herself there, when her eyes teared up again. "I-- They hurt. It's like my head is going to explode every time I try to talk about it. Or even think about it..." She can't feel it start ponding again. "Please. Let's just eat breakfast."

 

As much as he wanted to unravel the mystery and get her back, he didn't want to make her sufferer in between.

 

"OK... But Hayes--" Their eyes were connected for the moments the silent stood between them. "I'm here."

 

She nodded and even looking down, she smallest of the smiles could be seen peeking the corner of her lips.

 

* * *

  

After Hayes left his house on Sunday, moments before Natasha and Bucky came back, Steve and her didn't really speak anymore that day. He updated them all that happened and Bucky reinforced how he really believed she was going through the same thing as he went with HYDRA. But they still needed to find the different aspects about it and how to bring her back, as Bucky's case had been a lot easier.

 

On Monday, everything changed.

 

Steve came right to her office on Monday, bringing two cups of coffee.

 

"Morning."

 

"Oh, thank God you brought one of these! Wallace didn't let me sleep at all last night." Hayes grabbed the cup eagerly, taking sips. Not even noticing how hurt her words suddenly made him. "Thank you, Rogers."

 

Steve sat down calmly, drinking his coffee while he tried to figure out the words.

 

"Hey, I wanted to talk to you about this weekend..." She looked a little puzzled so he kept on going. "About Peggy--"

 

"Peggy? Who the hell is Peggy?"


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Nat find out more about Hayes' past. Steve has a shocking reveal about what happened to Peggy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contents mentions of torture and drugging.  
> ~  
> Thank you for all the comments, hope you enjoy the chapter! It's not very long but I had to cut it short for the next chapter's sake. Good reading and Happy Holidays!

_Chapter Five_

 

“Steve just called…” Bucky put his cellphone away sighing heavily as he sat down next to his girlfriend. Natasha fished nonchalantly for the chips on the bowl she held, eyeing him to finish his sentence. “It’s not good.”

 

“What happened?” She asked quietly, reading the worry on him.

 

“They rebooted her. She doesn’t remember ever knowing who’s Peggy, or even coming here drunk on the weekend.”

 

This whole situation felt personal to Bucky, not only because of his best friend’s emotional involvement. With all that had happened with him in the past, Bucky knew for sure how Peggy must be feeling when she was left alone with the longing feeling, the emptiness of the mind. Even if in her case things seemed completely different, he could bet there was this pulsing inside telling her something didn’t fit well, as he had felt when his memories were gone.

 

“That’s fucked up.” Natasha knew the drill even before Bucky. Not because had happened to her, but the red room brought inexplicable knowledge to her. It was impressive, truly, but equally frightening. “Do you think she’s a super soldier?”

 

“I did some research.” Bucky brought his computer closer on the brown wooden center table, typing with purpose. “Peggy disappeared in a mission, back in the fifties, short years after Steve disappeared and SHIELD was founded. They honored her work with a statue at Camp Leigh… That was later blown up when—”

 

“Steve and I were there, yes. I remember seeing it, and her picture next to Howards and another man.” Natasha had questioned Steve about the girl, not knowing the story back then.

 

“Colonel Phillips, yes. He was in the mission Peggy disappeared. His report said there was an explosion. There was no belief she could be alive.” Something seemed to flash in his mind, Natasha saw the spark glowing in his eyes.

 

“What?”

 

“I was presumably dead too.” He typed more things, fast.

 

“You think it’s connected?” Obviously, they were following the HYDRA theory, that some of them were still out there making things happen. But Bucky though this whole Hayes Morrison set up was too massive.

 

“The thing is, they used me as their destruction machine, she was set aside. There has to be a bigger plan…” Natasha watches closely what he’s searching online, quietly. “Hayes Morrison was a child before, she was a public figure. How’d they work this out with Peggy.”

 

“Different people, similar. But surely different.” As Bucky opens three different pictures, of Hayes a child, teenager Hayes and her now, they could notice the difference. But some things even the press had paid attention. “Plastic surgery was the Morrison’s justification… Probably they only used two people. The child is surely the teenager, look.” Natasha remarked, analyzing the two pictures.

 

“We know she” he point the teenager Hayes, “isn’t Peggy. But she’s creepily like her.”

 

“It’s not that hard, take a look at how movies are done. They put young actors that are just like the older versions of the characters.” Natasha trails off, leaning back on the couch as she’s still watching all the similarities.

 

“You gotta be paid really high to be faking an entire life.” He can’t put the puzzle together on how this would work out.

 

“Or relate to the cause.”

 

“What I can’t figure out is to why they’d put themselves into trouble to find a girl that looked like Peggy so they could just discard her and use Peggy to play out grown up Hayes Morrison.”

 

“Maybe they didn’t discarded her, Buck.” She reached over to rub his lower back, seeing the tension pilling up on his tensioned body.

 

“She just vanished.” He shook his head, unsettled.

 

Natasha sat up calmly, running her hand up his spine, massaging the junction of his back and neck, making him straighten up and curl back like a cat, just enjoying the contact for a moment. “She’s wise, Bucky. From what you and Steve told me, Peggy was a remarkably good soldier. Her strategy, her wit, her combat skills... A great competition to the Red Room.” Natasha thought it through, she remembered everything from that place, she’d have known if Peggy had been there. “They’re definitely planning something.”

 

“So what we know is that there were two people _playing_ Hayes Morrison along the years… They want to use Peggy for something big, but we don’t know what.”

 

“It gotta be something big. She’s the daughter of the former president, Buck, her mother is running for Senate, she was engaged and still has a close relationship to the D.A. and she’s now at an important position where she—” Almost in sync, they glanced at each other, figuring out. Both pair of eyes widening.

 

“We need to go over her co-workers, old co-workers, everyone who’s been sided with her along the years, see who they’re connected to in prison. That may help us find out who could be involved in this.” He shook his head, running his fingers through his hair, worriedly. “And connect them with who we know in HYDRA, see what we can link together. Also go over cases she just reviewed.”

 

“Bucky. You gotta tell Steve.”

 

“He’s gonna freak out, Nat.” She eyes him seriously and shakes his head promptly.

 

“He can help us, Bucky. He’s at the CIU… He has access to already reviewed cases, to the ones on the plan and every single case people send in.”

 

“I know. Let’s just try—”

 

“You know it’s gotta be someone on the inside who’s gonna hand her the important case, Bucky.” Natasha insisted, knowing he was acting passionately on that matter, for his best friend, and they needed to be practical. Even though Steve wasn’t the most practical when it came to Peggy Carter.

 

“Let’s figure out first the information we can gather before we go to him.” He begged her with his eyes. “Please.”

 

“Fine. But we tell him even if we can’t find much.” She waited him to nod to continue, “Let me grab my safe computer.” She didn’t want HYDRA to be tracking them down afterwards.

 

* * *

 

 

Thick rain fell in heavy few drops. The man standing behind it, in the warm comfort of the heated room, watched outside people run off the street. While screams filled up the bedroom he could only think of how much he loved the rain. It was dark and cold inside but she never begged for mercy, even when her sweaty body contorted in absolute pain.

 

After some time, her muscles gave in, feeling numb with the tortures. Helpless, nothing else moved aside from the imminent shaking and quivering that ran down her completely naked skin. Every single thin hair that covered her body up, her mouth carrying a purple and grey tone that matched in the most morbid way the full of tears red eyes. She was still a fighter through all this.

 

“Who is Peggy?” She didn’t give up and that made the man even angrier.

 

Two other people were in the room, standing in the shadows. She couldn’t see their faces through those previous moments, but as one approached her bed, she could see the slim figure with the slightest curves on the hips and chest. Not a very attractive woman, one could say, but with a stunning face.

 

“M—Mother?” Hayes was shaking even more to the realization that her mother was right there in front of her.

 

“Honey, honey… Haven’t I told you not to use drugs again?” She shakes her head at Hayes, with those judging and repressing eyes, the superior gaze. It made Hayes curl up more in fetal position. Her mind was a blur, she wasn’t sure what she had done and what not, but she didn’t remember blowing in months.

 

A soft knocking on the door interrupted them and the three pair of eyes were on there. Except for Hayes, who braced herself for the worst when she heard the cracking noise of wood. The young adult girl entered the room, eyes never looking up.

 

“Ma’am, they are waiting” She said briefly looking up and continued entering the room, “I’ll take care of her.”

 

As Hayes’ mother exited, she relaxed slightly, still lying down, but attentive to her surroundings. She never saw the other figure that left behind her mother. The girl, that almost looked her age, approached the bed in silence. A gaze that was so deep, almost as if she could read Hayes soul. Yet, Hayes didn’t recognize her.

 

“Who—Who are you?” Hayes swallowed harsh, scared but never showing.

 

“I’m you, Hayes.” She caressed Hayes cheek with admiration, softly. Hayes was so confused, but also so exhausted to think. “Sleep, my darling. Sleep.” She felt a pinch on her arm and a weird feeling of something running through her veins and she knew the girl had injected something on her.

 

She was fighting against her eyelids, watching as the girl approached the man on the window. Her senses seemed to be fading away again, as she fought to stay awake.

 

“You need to keep a close eye on her, Wallace. She’s becoming dangerous.” The girl said, rubbing his back. The mention of that name made Hayes gasp, like she wanted to scream but it got stuck halfway through her throat.

 

He said, “I’m your father” and pulled away from her. “You don’t give me orders.”

 

“Well, my grandmother does. And mother needs to be acting according to plan so we can get what we want. She can’t remember and she can’t rebel.” There was something twisted about the girl’s look, as she glanced again at the falling Hayes Morrison lying on the couch.

 

“I’ll wipe her off again.” He walked towards her, and Hayes tried to move. Her body disagreed, in pain, so she yelled.

 

“No, Wallace, no!”

 

Steve woke up with a heavy breath, his heart speeding fast. The glass on his bedside table was empty so he stood to grab some water, his pulse still running with adrenaline from his dream.

 

In the living room, Bucky and Nat were still going over something on the computer. He found it oddly suspicious because they had been like that ever since Steve came home. And none had anything to say about what was so important. Also the fact they just quieted down the minute he walked in.

 

“Still awake?” He went straight for the fridge, serving cold water from the jar.

 

Natasha eyed Bucky and they had a mini-silent argument through gazes before she finally mumbled, “Mhmhm…” Steve glanced them over his shoulder and they just quickly stared at the computer screen.

 

“Why are you up?” Bucky asked promptly. “It’s three, don’t you work tomorrow?”

 

“Bad dream.” He answered simply, not looking them.

 

“Ah… You okay?” There was no response, just a nod.

 

For a while, as he drank his water, the room stood absolutely quiet as Natasha gestured Bucky to tell him and he shook his head no behind Steve’s back. When he turned suddenly, they just froze back to the computer.

 

“Okay. What’s going on?” Steve sighed, putting his glass down, approaching them.

 

Natasha looked serious at Bucky until he sighed, “Fine…”

 

They told him their theory, they showed Steve the pictures and the fact they needed his help on that. Turned out they couldn’t find much online, at least nothing that could connect to HYDRA’s plan. They did know all about Hayes’ life at this point and they had a timeline to when Peggy took the place of the other girl.

 

“But we couldn’t trace her to any missing person, or whoever she can be… So it’s been a dead end.” Bucky explained as Steve took a look on the timeline. He was absolutely silent.

 

“We tried to gather as much information as we could before presenting this theory to you.” Natasha added, she was as eager as Bucky to find out what was in Steve’s mind. But he remained in absolute quietness, staring at the pictures of the two Hayes’ one that was his Peggy.

 

“Steve, I know you’re—”

 

“I know who the girl is.” He interrupted, pulling the computer to himself, to type something on the browser. A picture of Connor Wallace poped up and he put it with the other two. The girl’s between Peggy and Connor’s. “Do you see how she’s got all Peggy’s features but the smile and the nose? The nose being what they said she’s got surgery? Now look at his nose.”

 

“I don’t follow.” Bucky frowned, seeing the resemblance, but not putting two and two together. Natasha gasped and immediately looked at Steve, with a worry exasperation.

 

“She is Peggy and Connor’s daughter.” Romanoff cleared, seeing the tears in Steve’s eyes, knowing he wouldn’t be able to say it out loud.


End file.
